


Кульминация

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Misogyny, Sexism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Регенерируя, он потерял яйца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кульминация

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016. Бета - *Амели*.

Удивительно, как просто у него всё получилось.  
Мастер садится на грязный пол рядом с закрывшейся дверью лифта.  
Крышка, скрывающая щитовую, открыта, и перед клубком из проводов торчит нужный, словно ждётего. Он, дёргая, вырывает еготонкими и слабыми пальцами.  
— Найдите другой вход, — говорит Мастер и улыбается в мигающую красную лампочку высоко на стене — там камера. Его настроение было бы лучше, если бы голос не звучал так высоко. Выше, чем был когда-либо.  
Он поднимается на ноги.  
Всё погружено во тьму, кроме пятна света перед лифтом. Разве было так, когда он только сюда спустился? О нет. Было светлей. Темнота стала больше и гуще. Решила его напугать? Кто-то хочет, чтобы он остался здесь?  
— Ты не знаешь меня, — усмехается Мастер. — Мой женский голос беспокоит меня сильнее, чем твои ловушки.  
Он осторожно передвигается вперёд, выставив руки, и не чувствует ничего, кроме воздуха. Темнота обычная, не густая, не вязкая, как ему показалось сначала. Глаза привыкают к ней, и он различает очертания стен и колонн. У его нового тела хорошее зрение. Единственный плюс этой регенерации.  
Должен быть ещё выход. Он нащупывает дверной проём и, наклоняясь, заглядывает в него. Узкий коридор? Туннель? Он не может понять, где находится. Это не ремонтный цех, куда он хотел попасть, хотя в лифте он точно набрал нужный этаж. Правда? Что-то заставляет его сомневаться. Что-то подсказывает ему не доверять собственным мыслям. Как он не напрягает память, он не может вспомнить цифры. «37»? Мастер смеётся над этим, как над забавной шуткой: у его нового тела плохая память. Ещё один недостаток, помимо того, что оно женское. Его звонкий смех, отражаясь эхом от стен, разносится по туннелю. Если кто-то прячется в тёмных углах, если за ним наблюдают, пусть слушают его смех. Никого Мастер не боится — они должны это знать.  
*  
Его голые ноги мёрзнут, увязая в холодной жиже. Он не помнит, как потерял ботинки, или, может, снял их сам. Ноги у него сейчас меньше на размер или два. Раньше он бы не допустил такую оплошность. Он отлично контролирует регенерацию, а сейчас — ботинки это ерунда, — регенерируя, он потерял яйца. Мастер даже не улыбается шутке.  
Похоже, его проблемы с памятью вызваны послерегенерационным состоянием.  
Он не помнит подробностей. В его памяти смутно всплывают обрывки воспоминаний. Рассилон. Он проучил его? Убил. Отлично. Перед глазами встаёт золотистое сияние, исходящее из лежащего на полу тела. Возможно, он убьёт его ещё раз. Столько раз, сколько осталось у Рассилона регенераций. Пока Мастер не утолит жажду мести или всё это ему не наскучит.  
*  
Становится светлее. Он может разглядеть неровную поверхность стен, густую грязь и лужи на полу. Это не может быть Цитадель. Или, может быть, он спустился в место, о котором им никогда не рассказывали?  
Может быть, в лифте он набрал«129»?  
Он вдруг вспоминает, что его заставили регенерировать. Казнили, поставив на колени и повернув лицом к сияющему артронной энергией телу его жертвы. Он чувствует затылком горячее дуло и резко поднимает руку, заводит назад и приглаживает ладонью волосы, отгоняя наваждение.  
С отвращением, двумя пальцами он берёт длинную прядь волос и подносит её к глазам. Оттенок не разглядеть, но тёмные. Спасибо на том, что не светлые, как у его мёртвой жены и из-за неё же у прошлого его тела.  
А это тело, что ему досталось сейчас, Мастер, когда выберется, не будет жалеть. Он поменяет его. Если ему оставили знания, не отобрали энергию, ничего не испортили. Он вспоминает — они бы не успели. Всё было слишком быстро, без суда, прокурора и защиты, нарушая собственные правила. За то, что ему не дали сказать ни слова, он превратит всё вокруг в руины. Конечно, когда сбежит.  
*  
Кожа на руках немолодая. Мастер трогает лицо и шею, испытывая всё больше и больше ненависти к этому телу. Он садится на корточки перед лужей и заглядывает в неё. Его отражения нет, хоть потолок он видит. Мастер проводит рукой по воде, но ничего не меняется, когда она успокаивается. Он ложится на живот и, нависая над ней, наклоняется так низко, что кончиком носа касается воды. Если это всего лишь ему снится, самое время для кульминации кошмара. Например, что-то…  
— Как насчёт лапы? — шепчет Мастер, вглядываясь в темноту.  
...из воды его схватит. И острыми когтями срежет с лица кожу и покажетему.  
Он ждёт, но ничего не происходит. Он отползает, скользя ладонями по грязи, и садится рядом.  
С силой, больно впивается зубами в запястье. «Проснись», — говорит он себе.  
Он никуда больше не пойдёт. Не сдвинется с места.  
«Проснись». С той стороны, откуда он пришёл, раздаются шаги.  
*  
После того, как таймлорды его убили, или прямо в процессе, Мастер слышал, о чёмони говорили.  
— Они говорили, что ты всех спас, Доктор. — Мастер смотрит на него снизу вверх, не спеша подняться. — Не помню как, но спас.  
Вот она кульминация. Герой Галлифрея. Не лапа с острыми когтями.  
— Мне потребовались сотни лет вычислений, — отвечает Доктор.  
— Любой другой справился бы за половину этоговремени.  
Мастер щипает кожу на ладони. «Проснись».  
— Что ты делаешь? — морщится Доктор и протягивает руку. — Ты не спишь. Понадобились все тринадцать моих инкарнаций. А потом Момент вернул меня сюда.  
— Почему?  
— Я не мог бросить тебя умирать.  
— Раньше у тебя с этим не было проблем. — Мастер всё же кладёт руку в ладонь и позволяет помочь подняться. — И я уже умер.Как видишь, получил какое-никакое, но новое тело. В нём всё стабильно и банально, и нет барабанов. Хотя… технически барабаны затихли раньше.  
— Я рад.  
Мастер безразлично пожимает плечами.  
— Как ты сюда попал, Доктор? — спрашивает он.  
— Спустился на лифте и пошёл за тобой в туннель. В комнате с лифтом камера наблюдения. Я видел тебя на мониторе.  
— Какие цифры ты набрал на панели управления в лифте?  
Доктор недоумённо на него смотрит.  
— Одиннадцать, — отвечает он. — Или шестьдесят семь.  
— Цифры один из способов определить, сплю я или бодрствую. Поздравляю, всё здесь нереально, включая тебя, Доктор.  
— Так проснись, — говорит тот. — Но ты не можешь. Какой тогда это сон, если ты не можешь проснуться?  
— Я разберусь с этим. Может, пробуждение в конце туннеля.  
— Или наоборот.  
— Или наоборот, Доктор? Мой мозг умирает с каждым шагом, и безопасное место было в том клочке света у лифта. Где я на самом деле? Я в камере, и это пытка? А если я умер?  
Доктор вздыхает.  
— На что это похоже? — спрашивает он.  
Мастер, слишком поздно догадываясь, что он собирается сделать. Впрочем, он разве стал бы его останавливать?  
Доктор обхватывает пальцами его подбородок и поворачивает лицом к себе. Неторопливо целует, будто он, а не Мастер, не верит и проверяет, реально ли чужое тело.  
Мастер приоткрывает губы, чтобы впустить настойчивый язык. Слишком реальный для сна. Мастер сдерживается, чтобы не застонать ему в рот. Раньше с ним Доктор был менее решительным. Неужели ему это тело больше нравится? Прерывая поцелуй, он отталкивает его от себя.  
— Представь себе, меня здесь не должно было быть. — Мастер переводит дыхание.  
— Поэтому я заберу тебя отсюда, — говорит Доктор. — Я не брошу тебя умирать.  
— Я уже регенерировал, — раздражённо поправляет его Мастер. — Я имею ввиду, я не был здесь, когда ты уничтожал Галлифрей. Я здесь, когда ты его спас. Я что-то сделал или должен сделать?  
— В ремонтный цех можно попасть через монастырь.  
— Спасибо за совет, Доктор, — усмехается Мастер, — но, скорее всего, по туннелю мы уже покинули город. Или ты предлагаешь вернуться?  
— Да, я предлагаю вернуться.  
— Меня там ждут. Я не хочу, чтобы меня оставили в живых только из-за тебя.  
— Ты должен вернуться.  
— Тогда почему ты так уверен, что впереди ничего нет? Какого чёрта, Доктор?  
— Когда-то давно я видел план подземного туннеля. Там тупик.  
— Так-то лучше, — говорит Мастер.  
Но они всё ещё стоят на месте, глядя в глаза друг другу.  
Что-то не сходится. Если не сон, то что же?  
Доктор упомянул монастырь. Возможно, он уже находится там и, пойманный в ловушку… архивируется? Он даже представить себе не может, как это ощущается.  
— Как тебе моё лицо? — спрашивает Мастер. — Я до сих пор не видел себя.  
Вместо ответа Доктор снова его целует. В этот раз горячо, кусая губы, толкаясь языком, вырывая один за другим у Мастера стоны. Чтобы ответить, этого хватит. Но Доктор прижимает его к стене и, расстегнув брюки, стягивает их до колен.  
Сейчас не время и не место, но стоит признать — с Доктором у них так было всегда.  
— Твоя решительность меня удивляет, — усмехается Мастер и облизывает пальцы Доктора, которые тот подносит к его рту. — Ты голодный, как моё прошлое тело.  
Он вскрикивает, когда пальцы Доктора резко проникают внутрь, слишком быстро, не давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, его ведь впервые трахают. Мастер выгибается и дрожит, закусывает губу, и думает, что это не так плохо, как он представлял.  
Он нащупывает через брюки мягкий член Доктор.  
— Ты не возбуждён? — задыхаясь от возбуждения и шока, спрашивает Мастер. Он вдруг вспоминает, зачем когда-то давно он использовал цифры.  
Доктор поднимает на него холодный взгляд.  
— Видела бы ты, — говорит он, не прекращая трахать его пальцами, — каким старым и уродливым лицом ты обзавелась. Ты серьёзно думала, что на тебя у меня встанет?  
Свободной рукой он сжимает Мастеру горло и бьёт затылком о стену. Перед глазами темнеет.  
— На что это похоже? — с улыбкой спрашивает Доктор, наклоняя к нему лицо, и Мастер чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах.  
Его пальцы всё ещё дёргаются внутри, ничего не принося, кроме боли. Движения становятся грубее и резче.  
— Ты не Доктор, — выдыхает Мастер и с силой бьёт его в грудь, давит, отталкивая, лягает ногой и впивается ногтями в сжимающую его горло руку.  
— Они просто тебя убили. Признайся, никто тебя не заставлял регенерировать в женщину. — «Доктор» сжимает пальцы на горле сильнее, перекрывая кислород. — Ты сделала это ради него. Ему ведь всегда больше нравились девки, — он выплёвывает слова со злостью.  
Обходная дыхательная система включаетсяс запозданием. Здесь сбоят законы и реального мира, и сна.  
— Моя дорогая, — смеётся «Доктор», — хочешь узнать, можно ли здесь взаправду умереть?  
Цифры это шифр, со времён Академии для записок, не предназначенных для чужих глаз.  
В лифте у него было «37» и «129», а у ублюдка — «11»и «67».  
Ничего не выходит.  
— Дай подумать, ты лишилась мозгов во время регенерации?  
Если поменять местами…  
«Доктор», резко наклоняясь, целует и лижет кожу на плече, впивается зубами, тянет её, дёргает из стороны в стороны, словно хочет оторвать кусок.  
«67», «11», «129», «37».  
Сквозь пелену боли Мастер пытается прочесть зашифрованное послание в цифрах, которые могут ничего не значить, и случайно здесь появились. Паника охватывает его, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не издать ни звука. Он не хочет радовать ублюдка.  
«76», «11», «921», «73».  
«Стазис».  
Вот что он сделал.  
«Доктор» отскакивает, разжимая пальцы, и Мастер сползает на пол, закрывая глаза, и некоторое время так и сидит, прислонившись к стене, и дышит.  
«Доктор» его больше не волнует, когда точно знает, кто он. Все части одной подсказки были у него самого.  
— Он бросил умирать не меня, а тебя, — говорит Мастер, открывая глаза. Но того, другого его, уже нет.  
Галлифрей находится в стазисе. А Мастер — до сих пор умирает? — застыл во время регенерации. Две инкарнации существуют одновременно. Одна умирает, другая рождается, и очевидно, первая ненавидит вторую.  
Она поднимается на ноги, морщась от боли, поправляет одежду.  
Он сказал, что нужно вернуться назад, к лифту, и значит, она пойдёт прямо. Если можно выйти изнутри из стазиса, она выйдет. Быть может, это станет катализатором для всей планеты. Или нет.  
— Стоит проверить, — говорит она. — И если у меня всё получится, я не обещаю, что буду вспоминать тебя.


End file.
